


Melted Passion

by bearinapotatosack



Series: Star Trek [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Demisexual Spock (Star Trek), Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensuality, Shore Leave, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: There was another stage to their de-stressing that required a lot more effort and gave them a much better reward. Sex.~~Jim, Spock and Bones destress in the most intinate way they know.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Star Trek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Melted Passion

Shore Leave had been majorly successful so far, every crew member had returned singing the planet’s praises when they returned to the ship. It was a small tropical planet with one continent in the middle, almost like Pangea, that was all dazzling white sands, swaying palm trees, curious wildlife and ancient culture. 

  
The trio loved exploring the area they were currently residing, Spock had taken to observing the marine life, Jim had been immersing himself in the rich history of the locals and Leonard had enjoyed walking around the island, taking some private time to reset his stressed soul. They all were. 

  
However, there was another stage to their de-stressing that required a lot more effort and gave them a much better reward. Sex. Spock had theorised months ago that one of the more subtle causes of their tension was the lack of time for such an act, even him, who had logically came to the conclusion that he was asexual until he discovered the fascinating world of demisexuality when he had gotten truly close to his partners.

  
Not that any of the three were actually thinking this at the moment.

  
Leonard's breath was caught in his throat, escaping as a whine as Jim's tongue moved up the underside of his cock, flattening on the tip as he sunk his head all the way down, maintaining heavy eye contact as did so. He repeated this a few times, swishing his tongue around the shaft before licking up the glob of precum that had been inching its way into his mouth.

  
Bones' body jerked, sweat running down his spread legs that bracketed his lover's shining body as he swallowed his cock again, and again, letting it push against the back of his throat as his nose brushed his stomach and the light hairs that were plastered to the skin. The hands on his hips, less wet from the Vulcan’s natural adaptation to hotter conditions, gripped him harder, pressing his body impossibly harder down onto the long dick that was pressed into his ass. 

  
Another, more throaty, moan left him this time, mouth dry, lips stretching as he began to pant as he found his prostate being pounded with long, drawn out thrusts. Teeth were sinking slowly into the slick flesh of his shoulder, short breaths tickling him as Spock’s tongue helped to suck another bruise on his skin, not anywhere that could be seen with uniform on but somewhere that he would know about.

  
The bond was intensifying things, more passion, more heat, more pleasure, more of that heavy fog that stopped you from forming one coherent thought as Jim put his mouth to even further use and pushed himself downward so that Bones’ balls were now occupying his mouth. He’d done this plenty of times before, back at the academy, when they were harbouring supposedly unrequited feelings but couldn’t keep their hands off each other. There had been many tough days that were made better by Jim sensing his mood, dropping to his knees and undoing the uniform slacks before Leonard had even put his bag down.

  
“Jim,” He breathed, as he let himself search the bond for thoughts, waves of bliss, melted passion like caramel. He could almost feel it covering his skin as Spock’s fingers moved into his mouth, encouraging his tongue to suck and pay attention to every inch of them just like he’d do if they were his cock, making an all out growl escape his mouth.

  
This is what Bones liked to do, make people feel good, get reactions out of them as the scent of sex filled the air, bodies rubbing against the smooth, white sheets in time with each other’s moans. 

  
He lifted his hand and pressed it to the back of Jim’s head, ruffling the golden curls as he controlled his movements, pushing him so far onto his abdomen that he had to hold his breath, only to pull him off again and watch webs of saliva and precum stretched from his glistening lips. He made sure to repeat this action over and over, until Jim’s hands were rubbing Bones’ thighs faster and faster, letting them go slightly red as his eyes rolled back into his head, letting his mouth be used.

  
Spock’s thrusts were getting more viscous now, the soft lapping against his fingers as he moved them against Leonard’s tongue was driving him over the edge. His head was being filled with one word ‘Mine’ as felt teeth dig into his neck, growls vibrating against his ear as the Vulcan’s other hand mapped its way across the shining stretches of bare skin. 

  
His elegant fingers found his balls and began to stroke them, wanting to hear his lover scream as every part of his body was being pleasured at once. His cock was being desperately swallowed by Jim, his prostate becoming over sensitised as Spock’s cock hit it accurately with every thrust, his tongue running over the four fingers that were pushing the strings of saliva out of his mouth and down his chin as they pushed in further. 

  
He couldn’t last much longer, not when he was feeling Jim’s eagerness, his thoughts crying ‘More!’ as too neared his climax, not when Spock’s overwhelming possessiveness was grinding everything up, making him feel so hot that every part of him caramelising and liquefying.

  
The familiar burn in his gut began to spread, down to his legs that were shaking, his feet moving around the bed as he tried to regulate his release. His head began to go fuzzy, white noise filling the spaces that weren’t begging for him to feel this way forever. To be dripping, buzzing and convulsing as he rode a wave of pleasure, hitting him over and over again as his partners’ hands spread across him. 

  
His eyes screwed shut as he felt the cool sensation of cum filling his ass, oozing onto the backs of his thighs and Spock’s jaw clenched and bit down hard onto his shoulder, digging in so hard a deep red mark was left over.

  
This was the final straw. His body henched in on himself, his hand pressed Jim down onto his cock, not letting go so he’d have to swallow every drop of his release, legs risen in the air as they tremored, abs beginning to ache, throat letting every possible moan and beg it could out around Spock’s fingers.

  
A muffled groan was heard between his thighs as he saw Jim’s forehead crinkle in concentration as he swallowed the waves of semen that were being shot down his throat while he simultaneously came untouched on the bedsheets, his body making him twitch further onto the thick cock inside his mouth as he did. Once he was done, he lifted his hazy head off Bones'cock to shuffle up and wedge himself between his partners, dribbles of semen drooling down his chin and onto his neck.

  
Spock pulled out of Leonard, moved over slightly to accommodate for Jim and wrapped an arm around them both as he caught his breath. Leonard himself was recovering from the aches he’d accumulated, hands lightly tracing the fresh batches of bites and bruises along his neck and shoulders.

  
He looked around their small room, at the dresser to his left, the chair by the window, Spock's meditation cushion and the doors that were splayed wide open. Beyond that he knew there was a small sofa and armchair along with a table with a few chairs on the porch. 

  
But he was gazing at their view, the sea lapping gently on the sparkling beach, the pink of the horizon bleeding into orange and red as it met the ocean. 

His felt his free hand be taken by Spock and sighed, "That was exactly what I needed,"

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few things to say:
> 
> 1\. This is my first smut
> 
> 2\. I'm aromantic asexual and, for me personally, have to be in a certain mood to find smut fics hot and apparently I was not feeling it today but my friend says this is hot
> 
> 3\. I listened to Watermelon Sugar by Harry Styles, loved the meanings and got inspired (+ She by Harry Styles resonated with me because it apparently is about his femininity & gender expression and I too am questioning my gender so there's that)
> 
> 4\. I hc Spock as demisexual & Jim as demiromantic because why the hell not
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Comments & kudos give me life!


End file.
